


Jesus, Take The Wheel.

by holidayhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mutual Pining, brain cells, confusion!, donghyuck is every mark stan ever, he hates mark?? he likes mark??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holidayhyuck/pseuds/holidayhyuck
Summary: Donghyuck is having inner conflict with himself. does he like Mark Lee or does he Like Like Mark Lee? totally platonic. Maybe. Maybe not. Mark Lee is driving him insane -- and his brain isn't helping either.





	Jesus, Take The Wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever markhyuck fic! it was expected for me to write about them LOL  
> inspired by the webtoon Yumi's Cells by Donggeon Lee and that one TED talk about procrastination. (I was procrastinating a whole week to finish this.)

To say Donghyuck is jealous, he isn’t.

Well, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

“Are you sure you’re not jealous? Like, at all?” Johnny asks. Donghyuck just clicks his tongue. “Yes. now can you please stop asking me that question?” Donghyuck says, irritated. 

They’re both hanging out in the dorm. Lounging on the sofa in front of the main TV. 

The rest of the members weren't there, their manager was treating the 127 members to drink. Before that, they were celebrating Regular’s third win over a korean barbecue. As they were almost done with their meal, the manager suggested to stay at the restaurant for a bit longer to drink. Everyone cheered as they were being treated except for Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck, being underage, wasn’t allowed to drink. He had to go back early. He didn't like how he's always the only one missing out in adult stuff. _Cool adult stuff. I can't wait to turn legal._ Taeil looked at him bewildered. “You should cherish your youth! Being an adult isn't as cool as you think it is.” Taeil said. Donghyuck thought about it, _maybe, yeah, he's right._ “Okay, maybe I don't wanna age and become an old man like you so fast,” Taeil snorted. _“_ But you adults are always having fun without me! What am I supposed to do when all of you do the adult-y stuff?” Donghyuck said and started whining again. Johnny, who was coincidentally tired at that time, volunteered to go back with him. “I’ll go and babysit this baby. You guys have fun.” Donghyuck frowned at him and started giving him the silent treatment. “I’m just kidding, Hyuck.” Johnny said but there was no reply. Johnny sighed fondly. “You giving me that silent treatment proves that you're just a cute baby,” he cooed. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and didn't talk to him on their way back to the dorm. 

Johnny gives him an amused smile, like he knows something Donghyuck doesn’t. Donghyuck doesn't bother to think much into it. He  _ was _ true with his words. He was  _ not _ jealous.  _ At all! _ Okay so yeah, Mark gave more attention to Winwin during the dinner just now. Pinching his cheeks and giggling to everything that he says. So what about it? It's not like Winwin  _ wasn’t  _ cute.  _ I mean, if I happened to sit next to Winwin, I would have the urge to pinch his cheeks too. _ Winwin just has That Charm. That Charm, meaning, just his squishy cheeks and cute smile. He's the human embodiment of “:D”. If that even makes sense. Actually, yes it does makes sense. That's exactly what he is. 

Anyway, back to Mark Lee Thoughts, Donghyuck thinks, I’m not jealous at all.  _ At all.  _ Then why did he have to repeat that to himself so many times that night? Subconscious Donghyuck, the Donghyuck deep in his brain, usually being shut down by the brain system all the time for always thinking irrationally, is suddenly out from his cell. It's past 10pm, of course he's out. Subconscious Donghyuck was screaming at Conscious Donghyuck, the Donghyuck that was in charge of the brain and the decision making, and also the Donghyuck who controls Real Donghyuck most of the time. Using a megaphone, Subconscious Donghyuck yells into Donghyuck’s brain,  _ there's a hidden meaning, you dumbass! LISTEN TO ME! YOU MIGHT HAVE A- _

“Hyuck? Look at the time. It’s almost 11. I volunteered to go back with you because I’m actually tired myself. I’ll go in and sleep first.” Johnny’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He stands up from the sofa and stretches before going into his room. “... right. Sleep. Goodnight, hyung.” Donghyuck says.  _ 11\. Should I continue to zone out and overthink about Mark Lee?  _ Conscious Donghyuck tells him to sleep. They have a busy schedule tomorrow, as they're still having their Regular promotions, and when was the last time he had this amount of time to rest? He should enjoy this limited quality quiet time without the loud chatters from the other members, even though most of the time it's him that makes the most noise.  _ Shut up!  _ That was really just Conscious Donghyuck giving a good whack to Subconscious Donghyuck in his brain. Donghyuck shakes his head. The day was actually really tiring. Looking at how Con-Hyuck has more pros then Sub-hyuck, he sides with him and retreats to his own room and sleeps.

It's around 12am. The rest of the members are finally back from the restaurant. Donghyuck is sleeping soundly. Until Jaehyun walks into their shared room, feeling a tad-bit drunk. Only a little. He trips on his own foot. Donghyuck stirs in his sleep.

Jaehyun fumbles for the light switch and turns it on. Donghyuck groans at the sudden light and opens his eyes slowly.  _ What the fuck… _ “Jaehyun-hyung, turn off the lights please.” He grumbles and covers his eyes with his pillow. He was having such a nice dream… he was on stage and everyone was cheering for him, a bouquet of roses was thrown at his feet and Donghyuck was really enjoying his spotlight. His body felt like it was on fire. But his right hand was the warmest. Someone was next to him, holding his hand. He turned to see who it was and it was Mark, holding his right hand tightly.  _ Huh?  _ Donghyuck tugged at his hand and Mark turned to him and gave him a goofy grin.  _ Wait-  _ He had the brightest smile as he was looking back at Donghyuck--

_ WAIT A DAMN MINUTE.  _

Donghyuck sits up and starts breathing heavily. His heart is beating so rapidly in his chest.  _ What the fuck was that!? _ Mark’s bright face keeps on replaying in his brain. 

Sub-Hyuck is taking the wheel.

The goofy grin. The warmth he felt in his right palm. The brightest smile Mark gave him as he felt the grip on his hand became tighter. Donghyuck could feel his cheeks getting warm. 

He slaps his cheeks. _ What the fuck?! What the fuCK?!?  _ Con-Hyuck pushes Sub-hyuck off from the Main Brain Wheel and turns it the right way. Con-Hyuck gathers back control. The wheels of his brain starts operating the same way again.  _ Okay. Calm down. That was a dream. A Dream! Made by stupid Sub-Hyuck! Shut up Sub-Hyuck!  _

“Hyuckie? You up?” Jaehyun says as he changes his clothes to pyjamas and shorts. He then turns off the lights and crawls into his own bed. “Urrrrffffghhh” a sound that is mix of a groan with a grumble comes out of the said boy. He lies back on his bed and stares at the ceiling. Jaehyun is out cold. Quiet snores comes from his side of the room.

_ Screw Mark Lee! Why can't he just shut up! _ Donghyuck thinks to himself angrily.  _ And can the part of my brain who ruined my spotlight dream fuck off! It was MY moment! And Mark Lee had to appear and ruin it all.. _ Donghyuck sighs. He's sure Mark Lee ruined it, with the dumb brightest smile he had that made his heart race just by the thought of it. And the warmth of his hand holding Donghyuck’s right hand, super tight, (that Donghyuck really wants to how it feels like in real life). 

Sub-hyuck gets another whack.

It's the next morning. And Donghyuck feels like utter shit. 

He manages to get 4 hours of sleep only. Funny.. he remembers having 10.

He wakes up to Johnny spraying water on his face. “Wh….” Donghyuck mutters as he opens his eyes. Water droplets drip down from his face. “Good. You're finally awake.” Johnny says as he pats his bed hair . “Your alarms didn't work, Jaehyun also didn't work, but did he even try waking you up..? Whatever, you're awake now, go and get ready. You have 30 minutes.” and he leaves the room. Donghyuck is still in a daze. His eyes feels droopy and all he ever wants to do is to get back to sleep. He checks his phone and sees,  _ 8.30 a.m. _ He curses. He's supposed to get the Best Sleep Of His Life last night. He scratches his head and thinks for awhile on why.  _ Ah right. Of course.  _ He sighs as he drags himself out of his heavenly bed to shower.

He's done showering so he struts out to eat breakfast at the dining table. He sees Taeyong cooking together with the help of Doyoung and the smell of pancakes fills his nose. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits at the table. He stirs the coffee slowly.. and zones out. 

He was too busy zoning out to notice someone coming from behind him. Donghyuck was about to take a sip of his  _ hot _ coffee when the said person screams at his ear. 

“HYUCK!” 

Donghyuck jumps in his seat and some of his  _ hot _ coffee spills on his hand. “Ow!” he exclaims. 

Luckily, Con-Hyuck is in charge of his body right now. Even though his hand is burning, he slowly places the cup of coffee on the table before he starts rubbing the burnt area. The pain fades fast. He brings his hand to his mouth and blows air to cool his hand off. The owner of the voice comes to sit next to him. He sees Donghyuck rubbing the burnt area and gasps.

“Did I surprise you?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Yeah.  _ Surprised _ to see that you finally noticed.” he snaps.  _ This guy, this dumbass, can't be the man of my dreams. Literally.. the man of my dreams. _ Donghyuck has to hold in a dry laugh.

“I’m sorry for that,” he frowns.  _ Woah okay, don't need to be THAT sad! _ “Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Kiss it.”

Donghyuck’s mouth was faster than his brain.  _ Shit?! Who's handling the Talking Nerve?!  _ Con-Hyuck says as he turns around. Donghyuck's nerves were all in their right positions except….

Why is the mouth and tongue nerve in a weird position? Who is pulling onto those nerves? Con-Hyuck was panicking. He runs to find the end of the nerves and sees--

Of course. Who else would it be? Our beloved, Sub-Hyuck was controlling those two nerves _.  _ Con-Hyuck screams.

“W-what?” Mark says. Donghyuck thinks Sub-Hyuck took over his vision nerve as well. Because he swears he sees a look of panic in the boy’s eyes. It was there for a solid 0.5 seconds before Mark blinks. It's gone and now it’s replace with Mark’s usual goofy look. He gives him a small smile that makes Donghyuck feel something. He feels like he's in his dream again, feeling all mushy and giddy all of a sudden.

Since Sub-Hyuck is now in control of his tongue and his mouth, Donghyuck is now in Baby Mode. Donghyuck pouts. “Mark… you hurt me and won't even give me a kiss on my boo-boo? That's so mean!” he whines. “ _ WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SUB-HYUCK!?!” “I’M DOING THE BEST I CAN, CON-HYUCK! AND I AM WINNING!” _ Mark rolls his eyes playfully and takes Donghyuck’s burnt hand. 

_ W-wait, _

Con-Hyuck strangles Sub-Hyuck in his hold. Sub-Hyuck gets knocked out and drops to the floor. Con-Hyuck is back in control of all of the nerves.

Donghyuck could feel the blush creeping on his neck.  _ Shit… how do I get myself out of this situation _ ? He gulps. Mark brings his hand closer to him. He holds Donghyuck’s burnt hand in both of his hands and starts to gently rub them.  _ On God... PLEASE….  _ The feeling Donghyuck imagines it to be when his cold hand was in Mark’s warm hands was beyond his expectations.  _ Super. Warm. Hand.  _

Mark uses the pad of his thumb to rub small circles on his burnt area, which was, right now,  _ not in pain at all _ . He ends his small massage by bringing his hand close to his mouth and blows the area gently.

Donghyuck stays frozen in place. 

“So…. Do you feel better now?” Mark asks softly and continues doing the  _ Thing _ he's doing with his thumb and the  _ Other Thing _ he's doing with his other hand which was holding his hand in place _. _ Donghyuck nods slowly and gave a what he was hoping for was a smile.

If he had the mental strength to mention that Mark didn’t really give him a kiss on his burnt area.. he's a long goner.  _ I’m ruined… that stupid dream I had last night, I’m so RUINED… _ all of his brain cells are screaming. 

(Except Sub-Hyuck of course, he was enjoying himself.)

-

The day goes on and the members are done with their schedule. They had just finished a 1 hour radio talk to promote their latest album. Now, they're waiting for their van to come and pick them up to their dorm. It’s about 9pm or so, and everyone is tired. All of the members are sitting at the waiting area, either on their phones or talking to each other quietly. Donghyuck sits on the sofa and closes his eyes. Sleep takes him in.

_ Donghyuck is sitting on his own bed in his room. He notices he’s wearing a comfy blue shirt and baggy pants. “Jaehyun?” he looks to his right. No reply. No Jaehyun. He stands up and peaks out of his room. There was no members in sight. He turns back to his bed and jumps. “I didn’t see you there?” Donghyuck says in confusion. Mark was on his bed, with his legs tucked under him and he’s staring at Donghyuck. He is also chewing on some gum. _

_ Mark blows a bubble and his bubble gum pops. Donghyuck is still standing in front of him, waiting for an answer. Mark does it again, blows a small bubble, pops and chews. Then he speaks. “Come and sit next to me.” He says with such a soft voice. Donghyuck’s gut feels weird, he feels like he's doing something wrong if he goes to him, but he does anyway. He sits in front of him and copies his sitting position like Mark’s. They're sitting across each other now but none of them says a word. Only the sound of Mark chewing on his gum filled the room.  _

_ Donghyuck wasn’t planning on speaking, so he takes this chance, (This dream) to admire the boy’s features.  _

_W_ _ow, he says. His cheeks look so soft. His black hair is standing up in a weird way. Donghyuck brings his hand out and pats it flat. Woah, super soft._ _He thinks. Donghyuck looks at Mark to see if there was any reaction from him. He’s surprised to see that Mark is closing his eyes, and somehow something in Donghyuck tells him to pat his head again._

_ He reaches out, and starts running his hand in Mark’s hair. Mark still hasn't said anything to him so he continues. He touches the base of his neck, the slope of his ear. Donghyuck’s heart is beating hard. He then brings his hand to Mark’s face. Cheeks. The slightly puffed out cheek as Mark chews on his gum. Donghyuck braves himself and touches his cheek. Baby soft, he thinks. He wants to hold his face forever.  _

_ Mark finally stops chewing and opens his eyes. A second too late, Donghyuck realises what he's doing and pulls his hand away. “Hey,” Mark says softly. He takes Donghyuck’s hand in his own and brings it back to his cheek. All alarms in Donghyuck's body are going off. “What flavour do you think this gum is?” Mark asks him as he holds Donghyuck’s hand on his cheek. Donghyuck relaxes into his touch and starts tracing random patterns. “I don't know.” he answers quietly.  _

_ “Do you want to know?” Mark is looking into his eyes so deeply, and Donghyuck really has no other answer to refuse him. So he nods. Mark brings his hand to the back of Donghyuck’s neck and the other hand to his cheek. Donghyuck’s hand drops to his side as Mark gets closer to him. He shuts his eyes as his heart beats hard against his chest, waiting for the warmth on his lips-- _

“Donghyuck?”

He jolts awake. His heart is still beating rapidly in his chest. There’s someone sitting next to him with his index finger poked out, presumably had poked at his side. Well guess who was it? MARK LEE! He moves away from him and starts to even his breathing. Mark gave him a questioning look.  _ Oh GOD. _ Donghyuck puts a hand on his face to cover whatever hotness he could feel. “What is it, dumbass?” he says, but there was no snarky bite. His words were actually stammered out, Donghyuck hopes that Mark didn’t catch that. He clears his throat and his heart rate slows down a little. He lets out a breath and looks at Mark in a hopefully hard gaze. Mark rolls his eyes and says, “you're the dumbass right now. Our van is here and everyone went already. You're lucky Taeyong-hyung did a headcount before leaving.” He clicks his tongue before standing up. Donghyuck looks around the waiting room and sees no one else. Mark offers a hand for him to take. Donghyuck looks at it and hesitates. “Let’s go?” Mark quirks an eyebrow. Donghyuck takes his hand and Mark pulls him up. Mark starts walking and Donghyuck trails behind him.

“Hey Mark,”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your favourite bubble gum flavour?”

Mark gives him a confused look before he answers. “Um… strawberry.”

Donghyuck feels like he's going insane. His insides feels like goo. And at that moment, Sub-Hyuck decides that it’s a great time to show up. He replays his dream in his brain on loop and cackles. Con-Hyuck slaps his face hard.  _ “COME AT ME, YOU COWARD!” “I FUCKING WILL.”  _

“Oh. Okay.” 

“I’d ask why you would ask me such a random question at such a random time, but right now I’m too tired to care.” Mark says to him. Donghyuck just shrugs his shoulder in return. 

“Anyway, I’m kinda surprised that you didn't wake up from all of the loud noises our hyungs were making when they left. You must have had a good dream to not want to wake up.” Mark says without looking back to him.

Donghyuck’s lips goes into a straight line and his eyes go wide. “Uh.. right! I was…” he laughs nervously. Con-Hyuck is strapping Sub-Hyuck in a chair, about to tape his mouth with duct tape. Sub-Hyuck spits into Con-Hyuck’s face, “ _ YOU CAN NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!” “I DON'T NEED YOU DEAD! I JUST NEED YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  _ He yells before he slaps the tape on Sub-Hyuck’s mouth. Sub-Hyuck struggles in his seat.

Mark stops in his tracks. Donghyuck is confused and stops as well. They're at the entrance, if they step out of the automatic sliding door, they can probably be seen by the van driver and the members. So before Donghyuck can ask why, Mark turns and faces him.

“Your dream… I don't know why I’m telling you this but it's re ally gonna bug me if I don’t,” Mark says, but he's not really looking at him in the eye. Donghyuck can feel his panic level increasing. Donghyuck waits for him to continue.

“You had this look.. scrunched eyebrows and all, like you were anticipating for something. And your lips were pouting a little, like you were about to,” Mark pauses. Donghyuck catches Mark looking at his own lips before he blinks a few times and looks away again. “... kiss someone.” Mark says under his breath. Donghyuck can feel his face getting hotter and hotter by the second.  _ S.O.S! S.O.S! THE BODY IS IN EXTREME DISTRESS! S.O.S!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _ He feels like the embarrassment is going to eat him up right there. Donghyuck opens his mouth to deny, but his brain couldn't function properly to think of a reasonable excuse.

“I-,”

Mark hasn't finished. “and maybe.. maybe because we’re both kinda tired right now with the whole new comeback but,” Mark says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck. “You look, kinda cute. Kinda, A little.” he says and finally looks at Donghyuck. That was the final straw for him. He's pretty sure Mark can see his face turning into the deepest shade of red.  _ EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWERDDHHDSJSDHDBSKSIDBSBDBD!!!!!! OH MY GODDDDDDDDD!!!  _ Donghyuck stays frozen in place. He doesn't dare to speak, as he might just blabber out things that he’ll regret.

If that isn't enough for poor embarrassed Lee Donghyuck, Mark reaches out to his cheek and pinches softly. “You're so flustered, it's cute.” He chuckles and pats his poofy hair.  _ Please, to every God out there, just END me.  _

Donghyuck is still speechless from the sudden affection from the boy. He doesn't reply, so Mark turns and walks quickly out of the door. The members’ loud voices can be heard from the van that was waiting for them. Donghyuck regains his thoughts and hurries behind him.

-

Jaehyun is lying on his bed, scrolling mindlessly through Twitter. They were finally home from the radio talk they had in the day. Donghyuck hasn't entered their room yet.  _ I wonder where he is. _

“AAAAAAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Donghyuck screams as he bursts through the door.  _ There he is,  _ but Jaehyun doesn't move. “Welcome home, sunshine.” he says without turning to him. His eyes are still glued to his phone. He has no big reaction towards Donghyuck’s stressed state, as they occur so many times Jaehyun takes them as a normal. Donghyuck closes the door and slides down to the floor. “Oh my God.” he says weakly. He hides his face in his lap. Jaehyun hums. He then opens a puzzle game, 2048, and starts playing. 

“Sounds like you did something wrong.”

“Jaehyun-hyung, I’M GOING TO SCREAM!” 

And he lets out an exasperating cry. Jaehyun continues on the puzzle game until Donghyuck stops screaming. He then closes his game app when he hears Donghyuck muttering curse words under his breath. He sits up and sees Donghyuck facing the door with his head tilt up and his hands against the wood, he’s gonna--

_ BANG.  _ A low banging sound came from the door Donghyuck just hit his head with. Donghyuck is going for another head slam _ \-- shit is he going for a harder one with his head so low like that-- _ Jaehyun calls his name before he could do so. “DONGHYUCK---”

Jaehyun somehow manages to drag Donghyuck away from the door and onto his bed. Donghyuck has calmed down,  _ well, in a better state compared to before _ as his hair is all over the place. “You look like you just saw a ghost.” Jaehyun says. Donghyuck's eyes are big, but he's not really staring at anything in particular. Donghyuck snaps out of his blank gaze and blinks a few times. His mouth turns into a pout as he turns to Jaehyun. Jaehyun doesn't say anything as he waits for Donghyuck to talk.

“I… I can't. I can't do this anymore! Can he stop doing this to me,” Donghyuck weeps. Jaehyun puts a comforting palm over his back and starts rubbing him gently. “It's okay, let it all out,” he says understandingly.

“IT’S.. MARK!” he starts. “He keeps on doing all these dumb things that make me feel so weird... when he laughs and smiles that dumb stupid smile it makes my heart ache,” he pauses before he continues, “in a good way. And when he touches my hand or pinches my cheeks it drives me INSANE! like for what reason is he making me feel like… like a love sick fool?!” he says frustratingly, with his fists clenched and his lips in a big pout.

Jaehyun’s mouth quirks up a little and he replies, “well, I don't know, maybe because you are a love sick fool?” he asks with a little hint of mischief. He raises an eyebrow and gives a smirk to Donghyuck which he returns with a tired eye roll. “I can't believe i'm in love with Mark Lee.” he says heavily. He rests his face in his hand, his lips still in a big pout.

Sub-Hyuck gives an devilish grin. He pushes Con-Hyuck off from the Main Wheel of the brain and starts turning.  _ Ah yes! let's replay this one memory when Mark followed us out to drink smoothies at 1 am. Let's replay some short clips of our movie dates that we have almost every week.  _ Donghyuck’s brain was spinning. 

_ “HE'S REALLY UNSTOPPABLE!”  _ Con-Hyuck cries.

_ All of his thoughts are slamming into each other. Mark Lee is here! Mark Lee is also there! Mark Mark Mark MARK MARK MARK- _

Donghyuck’s head is pounding. His brain is on fire. 

“I'm,” breathes in, “In Love,” breaths out, then with a bigger breath, “WITH MARK LEE!” he screams the last words out from his chest. He’s pretty sure the whole building could hear him, but he doesn't have the energy to care.

_ And if you see closely, you can see smoke coming from the tip of his ears, signalling the breakdown of his brain _ . 

Jaehyun's smile widen.

\---

After the car ride home, Mark notices something in Donghyuck’s seat. _ Oh. His handkerchief. _ Donghyuck had ran out of the van immediately once they've reached their building. Mark didn't have a chance to meet Donghyuck in any of the big rooms (like the living room and such) as he had straight up ran into his own room. Mark decides to give it back to him later, after a shower.

With his hair still wet, Mark holds the handkerchief in his hand and makes his way to Donghyuck's room. Drying his hair with his towel, he's about to knock when,

“IT’S.. MARK!” he hears Donghyuck's voice from inside. Mark's ears perks up at the mention of his name.  _ Should I eavesdrop? _

_ “But isn't this quite wrong…” Con-Mark says. “He’s talking about you, dumbass. You have the rights to listen.” Sub-Mark says back snarkily _ . _ Con-Mark gives a tiny shrug with a small ‘I guess’. _

Mark rests the side of his face to the door and listens. Donghyuck is… screaming? some words Mark couldn't make out but he can hear Jaehyun, saying “it's okay” repeatedly, and he assumes that he's trying to comfort Donghyuck over whatever he was complaining about as their conversation gets quieter.  _ Okay, they sound okay. I think I can enter in now,  _ and Mark lifts his hand to knock again-

“I'm. In love. with MARK LEE!”

Mark hears that . Very clearly.

Mark is really, really sure he heard that.  _ Are you sure we heard that? Are you sure that it's not just the imaginary nerve playing a game of How Nice It Would be If Donghyuck Likes Him Back? ARE YOU SURE WE HEARD THAT CORRECTLY? _

All of Mark’s brain cells are having a mayday. His towel drops from his shoulders. He covers his mouth he didn't know that was gaping. His heart’s beating hard, he could feel intense electricity running through his veins.  _ DID I REALLY HEAR THAT CORRECTLY?  _

and as if he couldn't have it any worse, the door in front of him opens.

After Donghyuck’s realisation about his crush on Mark Lee, Jaehyun thinks they both needed a glass of water to calm down. “Stay here.” Jaehyun says weakly before standing up from his spot on the bed. He lets out a big sigh. “Do you know how fucking loud you were when you screamed your confession just now? my ear drums are busted.” Jaehyun groans. There's no reply from Donghyuck. The boy is too occupied with his own feelings as he's covering his whole face with a pillow, too flustered to think about anything else but Mark Lee.  _ So this is what they mean when they say ‘Coming Of Age’. Teenagers. _

“I’m going to take a bottle of water for the two of us.” Jaehyun says and opens the door.

He sees a Mark Lee.

Standing in front of him.

Mark still has his mouth covered by his hand with his face certainly red. Jaehyun’s eyes widens in shock, but is quickly changed into a look of tiredness again.

“I really,  _ really,  _ am tired of teenagers.” he mutters under his breath. He pushes Mark out of the way and goes to the kitchen. Mark now has a full view of a Donghyuck lying on a bed with a pillow held tightly on his face.

He doesn't know what's gotten into him but his feet are moving. He's stepping into the room and walks nearer to Donghyuck.  _ Are you insane?! ARE YOU REALLY INSANE?!!  _ Con-Mark screams. He knows his out of his mind, but he couldn't stop. It's like he's not in control of his body anymore.

_ Why am I doing this? _ This is because, the biggest brain cell of them all, the Love Cell, has come out. The Love Cell, the ultimate cell of Mark's brain is in control of everything. Con-Mark, Sub-Mark, and all other cells cannot turn away from the most powerful cell. Con-Mark and Sub-Mark are now working together, under the Love Cell's orders, to make Donghyuck his. _ Woah! Too far! We don't know about that yet! _ His main goal right now is to talk to Donghyuck, to tell him about his feelings too.  _ The rest will have to wait. _

He's standing right infront of Donghyuck now. Mark gulps, his emotions still a mess, but he wills himself to speak. 

“Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck's hold on the pillow has loosened. Mark takes a spot next to him and sits facing towards his laying figure. “Donghyuck,” he says, a little bit louder than before.

_ FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! OH NO… HE'S HERE! FUCK! FUCK!  _ All of Donghyuck’s insides are screaming. His brain is still burning from before and his barely sorted out feelings before are messing each other up again.  _ WHY IS HE HERE? BECAUSE YOU SHOUTED HIS NAME, DUMBASS! DUMBASS! DUMBASS! HE'S CALLING OUT FOR YOU! BUT I CAN'T TALK TO HIM IN THIS STATE! I DON'T THINK HE'S GONNA LEAVE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I DON'T KNOW! _

That's it. The Panic Monster. 

He’s been hiding so long, the last time he showed up was probably when he had his first crush. When he was  _ 12 _ . He disappeared when Donghyuck started living the idol life, having no time to think about his feelings when his only drive was to debut. Debut. Debut _. _ But now, ever since he met Mark Lee,

He's back. He has been summoned. And there is no getting rid of him anytime soon.

“Donghyuck.” he hears Mark's voice from the side. Donghyuck’s grip on the pillow he was holding loosens. Donghyuck takes big breaths,  _ heart, please, at least be a little bit calmer, just hold on for a few minutes,  _ he tells himself.  _ You do know the panic monster sunbae-nim is here. The heart is gonna be nervous again, soon.  _ Sub-Hyuck says pointedly. Con-Hyuck just lets out a tired sigh.

Donghyuck lifts up the whole pillow from his face and puts it next to him. He's pretty sure his whole face is a mess, and his hair all over the place like a bird's nest. He gives Mark a dreadful look. 

“Yes.” he says it so carefully, trying his best to control his voice not to crack. He gulps the lump in his throat, hoping his voice doesn't sound rough and hoarse from all the yelling and screaming from before. Mark hasn't replied to him, and if Donghyuck, with his two remaining brain cells, is thinking, 

_ Is Mark… staring at my face? like my really ugly face right now?  _ Mark's face is really close, and if he moves an inch closer, he can make out Mark's moles on the side of his neck--

Donghyuck pushes Mark’s face a little bit further. “Stop that.” Donghyuck says dryly. “I look ugly right now, please don't stare at my face.” He mutters before using the palms of his hands to cover his forehead and his face below his eyes.  _ I supposed I have to start living like this now. I’m nothing… but a big embarrassment… to myself, to my mom, to my dad, to my dog, _

“No,” Mark says softly before putting his hand on Donghyuck’s. He slowly peels off Donghyuck’s hands off from his face. He then rests a palm on his cheek.

And it burns. Donghyuck can feel the hotness spreading all over his face and it' spreading everywhere to his body now and he thinks,  _ Is it National Touch Donghyuck Until He Burns Day? i'm so surprised!  _ Con-Hyuck laughs dryly.

Donghyuck has his lips shaped into a frown, and Mark finds it so, so cute,  _ I really wanna kiss it away. _ Mark is rubbing small circles on his cheek with the pad of his thumb, his back is slowly lowered down to reach the space just close enough to Donghyuck’s face right on top of his lips.

_ This is not a dream this is not a dream this is Not a Dream _ Donghyuck keeps on telling himself. The dream he had during his nap a few hours before comes back, (thanks, Sub-Hyuck!) like it’s laughing back at him. Donghyuck closes his eyes and whispers under his breath, “just kiss me, Mark Lee.”

So he does. Mark doesn't hesitate. 

His hand is moved to the space above his head and the other is propped up near Donghyuck’s chest for support. Mark tilts his head and closes the gap between them. Mark kisses him shyly, still testing the waters that this is actual reality.  _ I’m. Kissing. Donghyuck.  _ Donghyuck’s lips are so soft against his and he can’t get enough. He presses a little bit harder into his lips and a small, barely noticeable groan comes out from Donghyuck. They pull back to catch their breath, chests heaving to a rhythmic pace to calm their hammering hearts. 

They’re just staring at each other now, still too ecstatic from the kiss. Mark breathes out a big sigh of content and says, “amazing.”

_ ANNNNDD we’re back on track, my dudes! Sub-Hyuck screams into the microphone of his brain _ . Donghyuck’s cheeks taint pink and Donghyuck scrambles to cover his face with the pillow next to him. He says something to Mark but his words are muffled. Mark just chuckles. 

“Hyuckie,”

No reply. 

Mark finds for his hand under the pillows and links them together. The other boy grips him tighter.  _ Cute. _

“Hyuuuckie!” Mark says a little bit louder but with a jokingly tone. “Mmmmmrph,” and Donghyuck lifts his pillow up. 

His hair is disheveled from the pillow that keeps covering his face and his lips are a darker shade of red. 

Mark’s gets a new feeling. 

_ ‘‘Calling all cells! Mark’s heartbeat is speeding up! What's happening?!” yells Con-Mark. Sub-Mark pokes him from the back and says, “he's in love, my dude.” He gets a long ‘oooh’ from the cells and the situation turns a little calmer. Sub-Mark takes a sip from his coffee (“How did you make that in this huge mess of chaos?” “I just do.”) and takes his place on the Main Wheel. He then moves a little bit to make some space for Con-Mark to be next to him. “We're going to be doing this together now!” Sub-Mark cheers as he high-fives Con-Mark.  _

Mark looks at Donghyuck fondly and says something about how cute he is and how much he wants to pinch his cheeks. Donghyuck pouts and says “why don't you give me cheek kisses instead?”

Mark quirks an eyebrow before bringing his hands up to his cheeks. He can see the other boy gulped. He cups Donghyuck’s face with both of his hands and leans closely. He starts with the side of his head, giving a sweet kiss at his temple. He then kisses the space between his eyebrows. He leaves kisses down the bridge of his nose and hovers right above Donghyuck's right cheek. A big kiss on his right, and another big kiss on his left. He finally kisses Donghyuck on the lips, long and sweet. Mark pulls away from Donghyuck with a big smile on his face. Donghyuck is too embarrassed to look at Mark in the face so he pulls Mark down to his chest. Mark giggles into his hair as Donghyuck clings to him like a koala. 

“Let me go,”

“No.”

“But I'm too heavy for you,”

“No you're not.”

Mark just chuckles before adjusting his body to Donghyuck’s side so that he's not directly squishing him. 

Donghyuck’s grip on him loosens slightly so that they could cuddle comfortably. Mark could hear Donghyuck’s breathing getting into a relaxed pace. Mark is about to sleep too but then he hears Donghyuck speaks sleepily. 

“Did you hear everything outside of my room?” he asks. Mark smiles to himself and kisses Donghyuck’s hair. “Maybe.”

Jaehyun is sitting at the kitchen, with a glass of water in front of him. He’s staring blankly at the wall, with no specific thought in his mind. He hears footsteps coming from behind but he doesn't bother moving to see who it is. “You're not asleep yet?” it's Doyoung. Jaehyun doesn't say anything as he sips on his glass of water. “Mark is in the room. I'm homeless now.” he says again. Doyoung stands next to him and gives him a confused look. “They'll probably tell us tomorrow or something.” he says blankly. 

“Right…. then sleep in my room, dumbass. If Mark is in your room just sleep in Mark's bed.” Doyoung mutters before leaving back to his room. Jaehyun stands up and puts the glass of water in the sink. He walks to the room with a drag in his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was Kinda Rush oopsie but i hope you had fun reading this!! talk to me on twitter @hearts4haechan !


End file.
